


Looking Through Walls

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky is a little shit, Dirty Talk, Dubious Morality, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, with tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve and Bucky are having sex in the kitchen when Tony walks in, gets himself a coffee and walks right back out without seeing them. Steve comes so hard he sees stars.Later Bucky thinks up ways for them to repeat the experience.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 37
Kudos: 453





	Looking Through Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired as hell so I'm just gonna hope this fic is coherent. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 10: Exhibitionism

"Fuck, Bucky," Steve groaned, rutting against Bucky's crotch as he kneaded his ass with both hands. "Up. _Up!"_

Bucky hopped onto the counter, shutting Steve up with a resounding kiss that he felt all the way down to his toes. His hands ran up Bucky's back, delighting in the familiar planes of muscle that he could draw in his sleep. They quickly found their rhythm, pushing and pulling in the way that got them both off the fastest.

"C'mon," Bucky growled in his ear and Steve thrust harder, pleasure swirling in his gut as Bucky gripped his hair and pulled him closer until they were sharing the same air. They probably wouldn't last long.

He fumbled their belts open and Bucky pulled both of their cocks out, spitting on his hand before he squeezed them together. Steve hummed in pleasure, leaning back and enjoying the friction as he let Bucky do the work for now.

They kissed as Bucky stroked them, gripping tighter on the upstroke just the way Steve liked it. Their belt buckles kept clicking together near their balls so Steve stopped Bucky for a moment to push both of their pants down past their knees. Bucky immediately took advantage, grabbing Steve's ass to spread his cheeks apart and rub a finger over the exposed skin, sending a shiver down his spine. Steve licked his palm a few times so he could take over, lining them up to stroke them both with one hand.

"Fuck," Bucky moaned and Steve sped up, feeling his groin start to pull tight, heat swirling low in his belly as –

The door opened.

Bucky and Steve froze against the kitchen counter, sharing a look of panic. Natasha and Clint were out, Thor was off world, Bruce was in India –

_Tony._

Bucky tried to push him back but Steve couldn't move, completely frozen in mortification as Tony rounded the corner –

And walked right past them. Steve and Bucky held perfectly still as Tony went over to the coffee machine, oblivious to the two half-naked supersoldiers on the opposite counter. Steve's heart was pounding but he still couldn't move, his entire body tense. They should try to sneak out, they should talk to Tony, _something_ –

But Tony fixed his cup without looking in their direction once, grabbing a bag of cookies and a spoon before he walked back out. His eyes were glassy, probably just coming off an inventing bender, but even like this Steve would've never thought – holy fuck –

“Steve?” Bucky asked tentatively but Steve couldn't answer, his muscles locked so tight he was shaking. His mind was whirling with relief as well as residual panic, his breathing shallow and fast. He felt like there was barely enough air in the room as he clutched Bucky's hips with white knuckles.

Tony had been right there, close enough to touch. And if he'd been just a little more awake he would've seen – he could've –

Bucky shifted on the counter, barely brushing against Steve's cock –

And Steve came with a choked off yelp, so hard his thighs trembled dangerously, shooting halfway up Bucky's chest.

He slumped against the counter, feeling sated and exhausted as he breathed through the aftershocks of one of the best orgasms he'd ever had.

"Wow."

He looked up through his sweat-matted hair to find Bucky staring at him with wide eyes that quickly narrowed into a mischievous grin.

"Well. That's interesting."

"No, Bucky."

"Come on, we finally found a new thing you like, we can't not explore that –"

"It wasn't _that_ ," Steve snapped, laying a few more hits into the punching bag. "Tony didn't know we were there. Why the heck would that make me come?"

"Then what was it? Because I sure as hell wasn't touching you," Bucky said with an edge of mirth that made Steve grit his teeth. "C'mon, Stevie. So you like being watched. What does it matter?"

"I don't," Steve gritted out, clenching his fists. "I don't want anyone to watch what we get up to. It's none of their business."

"But you like the idea of Tony being in the room with us when we fuck?"

Steve's eye twitched. "No."

Bucky sighed, grabbing Steve around the waist so he could hug him from behind. Steve let his arms sink, leaning back against him even though Bucky huffed. "You're sweaty."

"You're the one hugging me," Steve said drily, snorting when Bucky buried his face in Steve's sweaty neck with an exaggerated moan. "That's gross, stop."

"Grosser than Tony watching us do it?"

The smile slipped off Steve's face and Bucky kissed his neck in apology.

"Sorry. I'll drop it if it really bothers you, just –" He let go of Steve to turn him around, grabbing Steve's face in his hands. "It made you come so hard. Don't you want to try again?"

Steve swallowed past the lump in his throat. "It's wrong. If Tony finds out –"

"He won't," Bucky promised. "We'll be discreet. I have ideas."

Steve laughed tiredly. "Of course you do."

"So. Deal?" Bucky asked and Steve raised an eyebrow at the eager undertone in his voice.

"Feels like you want this more than I do."

Bucky shrugged. "I like making you feel good. However that happens."

Steve breathed out heavily, closing his eyes and kissing his sanity goodbye as he nodded. "Fine. What did you have in mind?"

"This is insane," Steve said for the fourth time, digging his heels in as Bucky dragged him down the stairs to the workshop. "We can't do this!"

"Course we can," Bucky said calmly. "Now shut up before he hears us."

“Buck, if Tony –“

“He won't see us. I know where the blind spots are.”

“Still –“

He couldn't finish his sentence before they reached the bottom of the stairs and Bucky pushed Steve against the wall, bracketing him in with his arms. Steve turned his head to the side and there Tony was, puttering away in his workshop with the music so loud that Steve could hear it from here. Tony was facing the other way but if he turned around he'd see them standing right there behind the window, Steve flush against the wall and –

Bucky slotted his thigh between Steve's and his breathing hitched, his already half-hard cock twitching when Bucky rubbed against it. “Fuck. Bucky –“

“This is it, right?” Bucky asked right next to his ear, his breath making Steve's skin tingle. “The ultimate fantasy. You wanna see Tony when you come.”

Steve choked on air. “I –“

“Nothing wrong with that.” Bucky said quickly, kissing the protest off Steve's lips as he undulated against him. It shouldn't feel as good as it did but Steve was strung tight with nerves, every touch amplified by the thought that Tony was _right there_ , separated by nothing but a few feet and a sheet of glass –

“We really shouldn't do this,” Steve whispered, but he was reaching for Bucky's dick as he spoke, trying to fumble it out of his pants. Bucky batted him away, kissing him hard before he went for Steve's cock, rubbing him through the fabric of his jeans.

“Wanna focus on you,” he said and Steve's head thunked back against the wall as he fought to keep his eyes open. He watched with a mixture of trepidation and excitement as Tony tapped his hands on the workbench and – fuck.

Steve stiffened when Tony turned, panic clawing at his gut, but Tony just grabbed a screwdriver, not looking up before he went back to work, swaying his hips a little to the music. Bucky chuckled and Steve took a gasping breath, twitching so hard he bumped his head on the wall when Bucky pulled Steve's cock out.

“He almost saw us,” Bucky hummed and Steve shook his head frantically, his heart pounding.

“Buck, we shouldn't be here, what if he –“ He yelped when Bucky squeezed his cock so tight he felt it in his balls, stroking him with the perfect amount of pressure. Steve grabbed Bucky's shoulders, his fingers trembling uncontrollably. “Buck –“

“Look at him.” Bucky's voice was low, heavy with desire as he nodded at Tony, his nose pressed against Steve's cheek. “What do you think he'd do if he saw you like this? Think he'd blush?”

Steve pictured it, Tony's face going slack with shock, turning red in splotches as he grasped for words. He'd be speechless, just staring at them as Bucky kept going, jerking Steve off just like this with Tony's eyes looking directly at him –

Steve was so turned on he could barely see straight.

“Tony's been known to have threesomes, you know? If we ask him there's a chance that he –“ Steve cut him off with a kiss because if he heard Bucky say it he'd come in five seconds, fucking up into Bucky's fist with desperate jerks of his hips. He was so close, staring at the back of Tony's head like he could drill a hole through it, his stomach twisting as his balls drew up –

“Sergeant Barnes? Urgent message for you from Colonel Rhodes.”

Steve froze, looking up at the ceiling with its hidden cameras and speakers and – “JARVIS. Oh my god!”

“Steve –“

“Oh my _god_ , Buck, we have to go, Tony's gonna –“

“Steve. _Steve!”_

Bucky grabbed his shoulders and Steve looked at him with wide eyes, panic making his breathing heavy as Bucky held his hands up. “Calm down. Everything's fine.”

“Nothing is fine,” Steve said hysterically and Bucky sighed, head dropping as he rubbed a hand over his face.

“Just – trust me. Everything's under contro–“

“JARVIS tapes everything!” Steve shouted, waving a hand at their surroundings. “Blindspot or not, he still saw us come here and if Tony watches the tapes –“

“Tony knows we're here!”

Steve's mouth snapped shut. Bucky sighed, looking into the workshop before he gave Steve an apologetic look.

“I wanted to give you this but it wouldn't have been fair to Tony to do it behind his back. So I asked him if he'd be okay with it and he said yes.” Bucky smiled sheepishly. “I didn't tell you because I wanted it to feel real and I didn't know how else to do it. I'm sorry.”

Steve blinked. He looked over at Tony who was still standing at his workbench like he had the entire time. But now Steve noticed how tense his shoulders were, his knuckles white where he was still gripping the screwdriver. He wasn't even doing anything with it.

“Oh,” Steve breathed and Bucky sighed.

“I'm sorry, I just thought –“

“Tony knows we're having sex outside his workshop,” Steve said as the implication finally sunk in. “Tony knows we're having sex outside his _workshop!”_

“It's okay, Steve. He won't tell anyone, I promi–“

“Kiss me!”

Bucky paused, his eyes going wide when Steve took himself in hand, biting his lip because fuck, that was perfect, he just needed a little more –

“Come on!” he groaned and Bucky's eyes flashed before he dropped to his knees and swallowed Steve's cock in one go. Steve spasmed, grabbing Bucky's head to keep himself grounded as his legs shook so hard he thought he was going to fall, turning his head to look at Tony –

And their eyes locked.

Steve came like a shot, keeping his eyes open by sheer force of will before he bent under the pressure, dropping his head as he rode out the last of it while Bucky swallowed around him. It lasted so long he thought he would pass out until it finally let up, dropping him like a puppet with its strings cut as he collapsed onto the floor.

He pulled Bucky into his lap, kissing him with all the force he could muster, and Bucky groaned into his mouth like he was dying. Steve realized too late that Bucky was jerking himself off, coming before Steve could pitch in. Steve's head was still spinning when Bucky relaxed with a deep sigh, laying his head on Steve's shoulder.

“Hot damn,” Bucky panted and Steve chuckled, stroking his hair as they both came down from their –

_Tony!_

“JARVIS,” Steve said, swallowing heavily. “Is he –“

“Mr Stark has not moved from his spot, Captain Rogers.”

“Oh. Okay.” Steve steeled himself before he grabbed Bucky and hoisted them both to his feet – and there Tony was, just behind the window panel. They stared at each other for a moment before Bucky snorted and nudged him in the side.

“Come on. Let's be grown ups and talk about it.”

Steve felt like a pig about to be slaughtered as they walked into the workshop, but before he could even open his mouth Tony held up a hand.

“In my defense, I told JARVIS to notify me only if you – for any reason – wouldn't mind me taking a look. I didn't peek before that, I swear.”

Steve coughed. “Yeah, uh. Sorry about – um.”

Tony shook his head. “No sorries. Orgasms all around means everyone's happy, right? Hope you enjoyed yourself, Cap.”

Steve flushed. “So you –“

“Yup.” Tony didn't look embarrassed but Steve could see how tightly he was gripping the workbench. “I'm only human, shit happens. So did you need anything else or can you –“

“Do you want dinner?”

Tony looked up at him in surprise. “What?”

“Just, uh.” Steve shuffled his feet. “A thank you. For – you know.”

He swore he could hear Bucky laughing into his fist behind him so he cleared his throat and casually stepped on his foot. Bucky hissed, punching him in the side. Tony gave them a bewildered look.

“Yeah, sure,” he said slowly. “Nothing like dinner with two super soldiers to end a day of casual voyeurism.” Tony shook his head, swiping a hand through the air to shut down his holograms. “Lead the way, mon captaine.”

They were halfway up the stairs when Bucky suddenly stopped, looking up at the ceiling. “Oh yeah, JARVIS. You said there was an urgent message from Rhodey?”

Steve swore there was a hint of amusement in JARVIS' voice when he answered. “I did, Sergeant. As I was saying, Colonel Rhodes left a –“

“Later, J,” Tony interrupted him, strutting into the elevator with long strides. “I was promised dinner. Tell sourpatch that I send him smooches.”

“Very well, Sir.”

Bucky and Steve stared at Tony who gave them a cocky grin that didn't quite hide the nervousness behind it.

“Well? I don't have all day.”

Steve looked at Bucky who shrugged, turning his smug smirk on Tony.

“Steve makes the best fried rice. You'll love it.”


End file.
